Star Wars Shorts
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Short stories some what basic off of YogurthFrost universe
1. Mara Jade

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND THEY ARE OWN BY DISNEY AND LUCISFILMS.

BASE LARGELY OFF OF STAR WARS COMICS JUST CHANGED SOME MAIN CHARACTERS AND HOPE HE CONTINUED TO MAKE MORE

THIS IS ALSO BASIC OFF AND IN OF YOGURTHFROST STAR WARS UNIVERSE

Training Parxeum, on Yavin 4 Force Temple.

Two Younlings jump on from rail to rail blocking blasts from the remotes shooting at them. "Come on We can do this." Said the first youngling a Torgrath girl name Reenyai to her partner a human girl name Nelit'a. Who said in a slightly panic voice. "I don't think so. There more and more coming." Then not seeing it because of her helmet Reenyai bonk her head on the next bar. She started to lose her balance. "Ah... cover me!"

"With What I can hardly get up here?" Said Nelit'a. Her friend wait for a remote to hit her but when no shots were fired she mange to lift her helmet out of her eyes and look around. "Hey the remotes stop firing did you do that?" Then came a voice from below them. "No I did that. Now what are youngling such as yourselves doing in this room?" The younglings look down to see a black cloak figure her hood up looking at them. "Master Jade! We were Uh just trying it out." Said Nelit'a embarrassingly. "This training regiment is for masters and their junior padwans." Said Mara Jade Skywalker one of the hands of Vader and wife of his son Luke in a calm voice. "But Master were almost through the course.." Said Reenyai. Mara's mouth gave a slight smirk as the younglings were only 10 feet off the ground. "Well... at least the first few feet." Add Reenyai with a nerves laugh.

"I can see that get down here now." Said Mara removing her hood her red hair flowing down her shoulders. The two jump down in front of her. They shuffled their feet's. "Experience force users get hurt on this course. Which is why younglings like you are forbidden here until your ready."

Reenyai gaze down. "We're sorry Master Jade. We were just trying it out."

"We are so busted." Muttered Nelit'a. Mara nodded. "Indeed both of you could have been hurt. As punishment you'll both of you will be cleaning all the dorm rooms for you fellow younglings."

"Aww man." Both them said. Then suddenly a voice came from the doorway. "Come now Master Jade surely you can go easy on them. After all their only children." The three look over to see Chancellor Padme Amidala, wife of Grand Admiral Thrawn. Mara look at her for a few seconds then sighed and turn back to the two younglings. "Fine you'll do twenty stances of the basic lightsaber fighting form instead. Go to the courtyard I'll check on your progress later." The two had relived looks on their faces. They bowed to Mara and immediately left on their way out they stop in front the Chancellor to say. "Thank you Your Majesty." Padme smiled at them and said. "Your welcome, just make sure you obey rules ok." They nodded and promise they will and left.

Padme look at Mara the smile still on her face. Mara rolled her eyes but she was smiling as well. "So what brings the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to the Force Temple on Yavin 4. I doubt you just came to just spoil a couple of younglings." Padme chuckled. "Your right i here for the council meeting. But until me and Thrawn childrens are born who else am I suppose to spoil?"

Mara shrugged then she and Padme began to walk towards the council room.


	2. Leia 1

The 4th Vader's fleet it flagship the battle-carrier the Vigilance. The ship was heavy armor. But she was fear because she was home to the most feared squadrons in the galaxy Rouge and Phoenix squadron. A lone Jedi was waiting in the hanger. Master Leia Skywalker daughter of Darth Vader aka Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano. Twin sister to Luke Skywalker.

She watch a ship flown in the ship called Slave 1 landed in the hanger bay. Once it had landed the door open and a figure step down.

"Hello Boba." Said Leia.

The most feared and respected bounty hunter in his green mandalore armor. As he stood in front of her.

They stood for a minute in silence then Boba Fett raise his hands up and as he started to take his helmet off as he said.

"It's good for you to welcome me beloved." He brush his brown hair out of his brown eyes and gave Leia a smile.

Leia blush in the way only Boba could make her do. "Boba Fett you still know how to embarrass a girl."

Boba smiled again and wrap one arm around Leia waste and right before he pulled her into a passionate kiss said. "I can do more than that honey." Leia was caught off guard by the kiss but that didn't stop her from returning it. Lucky for Boba he was the only one who could pull a stunt like that any one else would of got their lips and balls burned off by her lightsabers.

When the separated both breathing hard Leia said "you do always known how to take a girl's breath away."

They stood there body press together. "I take it your assignment requires some secrecy?" Asked Boba. "Yes more intel gathering but we still have some time before we arrived and I was wondering if you want to have some dinner?" Said Leia.

"Do you have personal quarters on the ship?" Asked Fett. "Yes." Said Leia giving him a wicked smile. "But I'd rather we go to your ship."

Dinner composed of mostly field rastions and synth meat. But the food didn't matter as both had missed each other touch for a long time. After making love they laid together arms and legs tangled together Leia's head under the crook of Boba's neck.

"Who would ever think we end up like this." Said Boba peppering her hair with kisses.

"I'm just as surprised as you beloved especially because everyone think we hate each other but stranger thing have happened." Said Leia tracing the scars on Boba's chest one by one.

They laid there holding each other Leia could sense there was something on Boba mind.

"Even if I wasn't Foce sensitive I can tell something up with you Boba what is it?"

Boba look into Leia's brown beautiful eyes. This woman could read him like a book. Then took a deep breath then gave her a smile brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I managed to invest some earned bounty on a large property on Naboo one hundred eighty acres of forest, grass lands and lakes. There also a mansion built there fully maintained." Boba paused a moment looking at Leia then took a deep breath. "What do you think it a good place to settle down?"

Leia eyes widened. "Goodness is that your way of proposing?"

"For better or worse darling." Said Boba with hope in his eyes. Leia smiled and lean up to kiss him passionately. After the kiss Leia said. "That my answer now you need my father answer but good you ask me first other wise you probably have no head to ask me." Boba chuckle "Asking you took more courage then anything I ever done." Then Leia comlink from her pile of clothes peep and came out Master Dum voice. "Master Skywalker come in." Leia chuckled. "I forgot I had my comm." She pick it up before she press the button Boba Said. "Liar."

"I'm here Kanan."

"I will like you to join me on the bridge we will be arriving at our destination in two hours."

Leia look at Boba he nodded.

"Give us a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later on the bridge.

Leia saw Kanan Dum his eyes cover by a green mask because he was blinded by a Darth Maul counter. Next to him was Hera his twi'lek wife, pilot of the Ghost and leader of Phoenix squad. Behind them was their adopted son and Kanan's apprentice Ezra his gun blade at his side. Next to him was his mandalore

girlfriend Sabine Ren.

"Greetings Master Skywalker, Boba Fett it a pleasure both of you can join us we will arrive on the outskirts of the system and meet up with Lord Vader's fleet where we can began our mission." Said Kanan.

"Nice to see you Kanan and We don't need to be so formal. Let get down to business."


	3. Leia 2

The Slave 1 weave around the slow moving space rocks heading closer to the station call Demons Run where Boba Fett and his fiancé would meet their contact and began their hunt for the traitor senator. "We're almost at the coordinates." Boba were at the controls when he heard Leia's voice from behind him in the bedroom where she was changing. "Love can I ask you something?"

"What is it darling?" Said Boba still focusing on the controls. Leia voice came a again as she exited the bedroom. "I know we're supposed to pose as mercenaries but-.." Boba turn to look and Said. "Whoa!!" When he saw her. (If you want a better idea of the outfit look up ArmorWing. Deviantart drawing which this is basic on. I'm not very good at describing cloths.) "Where in the name of the Force did you get this outfit?" Asked Leia with amuse smile on her face. Boba blush slightly in the way only Leia could make him. "In... Tatooine."

Leia smiled widen. "HMMMM, There hesitation there." Boba was also smiling. "Well... I was actually thinking of you when I bought it and on this mission it would certainly suit as a distraction on any enemies we encounter." Leia move over to him and sat down next to her Love. "Good excuse.." Boba chuckled as put on his helmet. "I thought you'd like that." Leia lean in close and whisper seductively. "I will also like the plain you have for that metal bikini in your room as well. But best not tell my dad." Boba was silent and was about to speak when Leia then said. "There the Demon Runs Station."

Time skip while talking to the station manger

"We're look for a contact of mine. His name is Leero Dabiz." The station manger look confused. "According to my records Dabiz died in his quarters just yesterday a heart attack."

"Damn it.." curse Boba. "What do we do now?" Asked Leia concern. Boba look at her. "We watch our backs because whoever killed him know we're coming." The station master look confused.

"Killed? But the records show no foul play in the autopsy reports." He press the button to the door. "Here. I'll show you the reports themselves.

The door open to reviled a squad of troopers. "Prepare to die!" Yelled one of the mercenaries. Boba and Leia who had a slight smile on her face look at each other then using Force Push Leia Said. "You first!" The push send to mercenaries fly back onto the ground and on top of each other. One said. E Chu' Ta!!! Our contractor never mentioned any stinking Jedaai!!!" Another Said. "She just took out most of our guys!!" Boba pointed left arm saying. "Not Bad Love! If I'm not mistaken your powers are getting stronger." Leia answered as she pull out her lightsaber out. "I've been training harder." Then Boba launch rockets from his gauntlet. As one of the mercenaries who mange to get to his feet just mange to say. "Bloody He-" He didn't finish because the rockets blew him and his friends to dust blasting a hold through the wall.

People look up at the blast included their target. "Right were they say he would be." Said Boba. "I got him!" Said Leia as she leap down to the ground. Leia land in front of the traitor who pulled out a blaster. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Leia igniting her lightsaber. He fired yelling. "Get back!" Leia block the bolts moving closer. When she got close enough she slash the the blaster in haft then place her blade near his neck. "Want to end up like that blaster?" Then Leia notches where the traitor eyes were. "Then stop looking at my chest!" He quickly brought his eyes up. "Sorry I just didn't know Jedi would wear nice things." Leia turn to see Boba using his jetpack landing near them. "Hate to say it but you were right about the outfit. We got him." Boba chuckled as he approached. "Outstanding." They handcuff the traitor and made their way back to the ship.


	4. Darth Talon

Starkiller x Darth Talon

Galen Marek aka Starkiller knelt in front of his Master Darth Vader near by was his partner and lover Darth Talon. Vader stood above him then ignited his lightsaber and brought close to Galen head. "Your training is complete." Vader move the blade over Galen head to the other side. "Let the Force guild you." He move the blade back to the other side the one that had the braid. "For it is the only thing you can trust. Now rise my knight." With a flick Vader's blade remove the braid which fell to the ground. Vader sheath his blade and Galen rose to his feet. "Go to the library and finish both of your final trail." Talon and Galen bowed to Vader then left the throne room.

Starkiller followed Darth Talon into the Dark Temple low bottom. In the center of the room they entered, a huge bonfire roared. On either side were walls lined with what looked like Jedi and Sith holocrons.

"The final trail."

Darth Talon turned to him and smiled proudly. "This is Lord Vader's collection here we will learn everything about the Jedi and Sith."

The pair had now stopped just in front of the raging bonfire. Darth Talon faced her partner. "We will be tested, Starkiller – . But not by these holocrons. The Force is beckoning. It calls to us." She now cocked her head and studied him curiously.

"How will you respond?"

Galen considered the question. His mind whirled quickly. This was a test – a test to see if he would truly give into the Dark Side as well as the Light.

Galen knew just what they had to do to pass the test posed to them. Because both knew what the other wanted, what they felt for the other. To become one with the Force and each other. To become what they truly meant to be they must live their lives to the fullest as Vader has done. Embrace the light and the dark, joy and anger, pain and pleasure, love.

Bending forward, he brushed a hand along Talon's red-skinned face. Her eyes softened and he felt her breath catch in a gasp before he cut her off. He kissed her, long and firm. The Twi-lek's eyes closed completely; she wrapped her armor-plated arms sensuously around Galen's neck, her hands running along his very short hair head as she kissed him back. "Mmmmm…." She hummed in pleasure into his mouth. And against Galen's soft yet insistent lips, her own mouth curled into a triumphant smile.

"Yes, my love," she spoke to her mate through the Force. "Let us become one." Lighting sprung from their hands and corse over and through them. Yet it didn't hurt them because they welcome it. Lighting shot out and hit the holocrons for each one hit information flow into them teaching what would have taking years was happening in only a few minutes.

Starkiller gripped his mate to him arms both across her back and keeping her head firmly in place, making sure her lips did not part once from his. Their tongues danced around like the very red tentacles adorning Talon's statuesque head. Knowledge flowed through them and yet they didn't break because they had each other. When the final lessons ended they separated their lips for air but still held each other. The lighting disappeared but was still felt. They started into each other's eyes for a few minutes then Galen asked two words. "Marry me?" To which Talon responded. "Of course." Then they kiss again sinking to the floor in front of the fire at peace with Force.


End file.
